Musings of a BuckToothed Witch
by Rubber-duckiesofdoom
Summary: Ever wonder what Hermione was thinking while Harry and Ron went on their wild escapades? A journal fic of her diary - I know, I know, not too interesting, but my first fic, so it'd be great if somebody would review and tell me what to work on etc...
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Hogwarts Express**, Sunday, September 1, 1992

Wow! It's true, what the letter said. I'm a witch. I'm going to a school to learn magic. Incredible. Everything is so interesting. When I saw that there wasn't a platform "9 3/4" I thought everything was hogwash. But then, I saw somebody carrying an owl. I followed him and his (rather evil looking) father and saw them go right through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

I was completely befuddled. However, I realized, the worst that can happen is that I bump my head. So I repeated what they did, and suddenly I was in what seemed like a totally different station! There was a maroon train that was smoking and it was labeled The Hogwarts Express! Can you believe it? I STILL can't.

I met a slightly pitiful boy named Nevile on the train. He had lost his toad, Trevor. While generously helping him to search for it, I met the famous Harry Potter. I must admit I expected a little bit more; after all, he _did_ defeat Lord Voldemort. However, he seemed a scraggly boy who seemed to have made friends with redhead who had been trying to turn his rather fat rat yellow (It was a pitiful attempt! I quote " _Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." _I doubt that's even magic!) He also had dirt on his nose, which annoyed me immensely for some reason. I bet he didn't even shower this morning. The nerve – I mean, he is about to enter the most amazing school in all of Europe, and he looks like he's going out to play or something!

I tried a _chocolate frog _on the train. It's not a real frog of course, but chocolate in the shape of a frog. Also, it's enchanted to sound and act like a frog! They were okay, but sort of gave me the creeps. Especially when it jumped in my mouth.

Oh dear. Journal, please forgive me! I forgot to fill you in on the facts. Okay, here goes:

I'm a witch, but my parents are _muggles_ (that's the word for non magical people)

I'm a total outcast at school. Honestly - just because I'm smart and other people don't know how to spell, I shouldn't be persecuted. Perhaps if they actually opened books, they might get good grades like me.

Oh, and of course, my name! It's Hermione Granger.

Oh, Journal, I have to go change into my robes now, we're approaching the station. Wish me good luck!


	2. Hogwarts at last

**Hogwarts Bedchamber**, Sunday, September 1, 1992

Wow. A giant man named Hagrid took us (the first years) on some boats to an underground harbor, and then he handed us over to Professor McGonagall. I had read that she was the transfiguration teacher here, and according to the letter she wrote me, she was also deputy head mistress. She was very strict with us, and also noticed the dirt on Ron's nose. I took a liking to her right away. She took us to be sorted and the hat (who had sung a song about the four houses earlier) sorted me into Gryffindor (Lucky me! I believe I would have HATED Slytherin!).

On to the feast. It was brilliant to eat such incredible food under the ceiling of the Great Hall, which is enchanted to look like the sky outside. After the sorting, Dumbledore said a few things, and suddenly every sort of food you could imagine appeared on the table! I talked to Percy Weasley (he's a prefect! He is also Ron's older brother, but so much more likable than Ron!) about everything that I would go threw during the year. It gave me shivers that I would be learning real magic with such amazing teachers. I can't wait until tomorrow!

The walk to Gryffindor tower was exhausting and confusing. We climbed through hidden doorways behind tapestries and stepped over trick steps and avoided a rather nasty poltergeist named Peeves. He was quite annoying! Finally, we came to a portrait of a rather fat lady clad in pink, and Percy said the password (Caput Draconis) and we entered the common room, which had multiple red squashy chairs and couches, a red carpet, some beautiful mahogany tables, a fire place, windows that varied in size and color, a large and rather colorful bulletin board, and various pictures of people smiling and dancing, men and women racing around on brooms, and an especially lovely young maiden picking flowers. It was perfect. Percy directed us to a door on the right, which led us to an elegant spiral staircase. The first door we came to had a sign that said first years, so we opened the door and came to a magnificent bedchamber. Three four post wooden beds with intricate carvings on them awaited us, beckoning with their royal red and gold sheets, and pillows that look like dyed clouds, they are so fluffy. There are only three first year Gryffindor girls – Lavender, a rather pale skinned, blonde and blue-eyed girl, and Parvati, whom I consider spectacular, with rich chocolate skin and a long black plait down her back, with matching eyes. Then, of course, there is me. I feel a bit inferior to their looks, with my bushy brown hair, which at the moment has decided to choose today to bounce helter scelter, and my boring brown eyes. But I reminded myself that I had sworn to myself to not care about looks, which is exactly what I was prepared to do. Parvati clamored into the middle bed after changing into silly pink pajamas, and Lavender took the bed on the left (We were all curved in the circular room to face the door) and I took the right. We all murmured goodnight and shut the curtains. Oh dear! I have just glanced at the clock, and realized it is eleven o'clock! I really must be getting to sleep, if I am going to wake up at six tomorrow to have time to shower and get ready for classes. I'm so excited! 'Night.


	3. First week and a wish

**Library** Friday, September 6

Oh diary, I am so sorry I haven't written. Here, let me tell you about my first few days etc.

Monday- I woke up at five thirty. I was too excited to go back to sleep, so I took a shower, dressed in my best skirt and blouse, put all my books in my new messenger bag. But by then, it was still only six thirty, so I just read some books. Finally, when I heard the older girls coming down, I woke Parvati and Lavender. We all went down to breakfast…. With the help of a few ghosts and pictures, that is. You see, Hogwarts is gigantic, with moving stairs, and doors that happen to be on days when they don't feel like opening, and with Peeves there, it took forever to get down. We got there only with time for toast and to look at the schedule. The first day was only four classes – Transfiguration, which was amazing. After taking a bunch of really interesting notes, we tried to transfigure a match into a needle. I was the first and only one to succeed! Charms, with tiny Prof. Flitwick. He is great at it, and taught us how to levitate feathers. I was also the first one. When I tried to help Ron, though, he got mad. Really! I was only trying to give some friendly advice. Next up, History of Magic, which is taught by the only ghost teacher at Hogwarts. I have to say; it was one of the most boring experiences at school I think I will ever have. However, I diligently took notes, although I noticed everyone else doodling or talking. Silly, really, if they want to keep up at school, but besides a few glances, I didn't really try to say anything. Lastly, we had Defense against Dark Arts (DADA) which, although I was fervently looking forward to it most of all, was a let down. Prof. Quierell is a little bit shady, with his stuttering and his smell of onions and some nasty smell around his turban…. However, he is a teacher here, so I shall, of course, still honor him. I had lunch somewhere in between there, although I can't quite remember when. It was delicious, as was dinner. Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday were much the same. I ventured to the Library on Tuesday, and found it incredible! Hundreds of shelves of books…. How I wish I could read every one of them. On Wednesday night, we had Astronomy class. The teacher was a bit weird.

It seems that wizards and witches are no better than muggles. I am, once again, the outcast at school. A pity, but true. I do wish I could be friends with Harry and Ron. Even though they are such troublemakers, I bet I could whip some sense into them, and still have fun… that would be great to have some good friends, who don't cheat off my homework…


	4. Halloween

A/N: Hey, if anybody else has read this hint hint nudge nudge poke poke could you review I want to know what you guys think... that is if there is anyone out here dustball roles by so if you could, that would be great. same goes for my other fic! 

**Some Random Bathroom**, Tuesday, November 31, 1992 **Halloween!!**

I hate Harry and Ron! After speaking to Prof. McGonagall about the class today (which was very interesting!) I was walking quickly so I could get to Charms on time when I heard Ron saying "It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly". So I ran here. Parvati came once, went back out, and brought Lavender in. They tried to comfort me, but I told them I just wanted to be alone….. **Later** it must be dinner by now, but I am still so mad, I don't think I could trust myself to come out. So, let me explain what's been going on. Everything was the same until about a week ago. I heard Malfoy and his cronies talking to Ron and Harry. He was challenging them to a duel, in the trophy room at midnight. I knew it meant trouble. I told them they shouldn't go, but they did. So that night, in one final attempt to persuade them, I was waiting downstairs for them. I walked out of the portrait while talking to them, and when I turned around, the Fat Lady wasn't there! So, I was stuck with them. We found Neville on the way to the trophy room, sleeping on the floor. He couldn't remember the password, even though Madam. Pomfrey had fixed him up immediately (He had broken his arm trying to get of a broom today). So, we all went journeyed to the trophy room, and waited for Malfoy, only to find that somebody hint hint had tipped off Filch (the evil caretaker) that somebody would be in the trophy room at twelve o'clock… wonder who? (don't worry Journal, I'm not that thick!) and so we ran and ran. We saw Peeves, and while trying to get him to let us through, Ron said a few badly chosen words, so Peeves bellowed "Students Out of Bed!!!! Charms Corridor" or something like that. Either way, we scrambled out. It was a dead end, with a locked door, and the boys were staring at it, like they expected it to suddenly come off the door, put on a pink glittery neon suit, and start tap dancing. But before they gave it the chance to, I pushed in front of them, and used a spell I had just learned. We all scrambled in, and listened, amused, when Filch asked Peeves where we had gone, and Peeves said "Shant say nothing if you don't say please!" and after Filch finally gave in and said "Please", Peeves said "Nothing!" in that annoying singsong voice, and zoomed away… I have say that was rather funny. Until Neville finally got us to turn around and notice the giant three headed dog growling behind us. We ran back to the common room, but not before I noticed he was standing on a trap door…. Hm…. Oh God! There was just a giant crash outside…. I'd better check what happened.

**Common Room**, Tuesday, October 31

I am officially Ron and Harry's friend. The large "crash" that I left off from was the crash

from a mountain troll barging into the bathroom, club in hand, and howling something awful. But I don't really care, because we only lost five points and also we got to be friends! I mean... anybody who goes through that and doesn't has something seriously wrong with them... but I'm really happy! 


End file.
